


An Exercise in Predictive Text

by annabelthegreat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelthegreat/pseuds/annabelthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using a surface and Microsoft word predictive text, the only letter typed is the first letter, the rest is one of 3 options given by the tablet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

You are not necessarily a charitable company. No hurry up to a beautiful baby girl and the Ivy Wong! Who joined the Region Standard Charger for a laptop without going camping in error please notify the sender of this transmission areas so airmail will need more complicated than the perpetrator being effectively controlled by disclosure of this message to remove imperfections in this. Harry potter is a great cause of the intended recipient please notify me hostage. Holly Cooper Press Office Xxx Mummy xxx Louise Talbot, will have to organise something else we would normally do not live at the moment you are confidential information belonging to whom I think I will get to take on the Rayburn if whacked up high but I beat auntie Mon. Young men out there are not necessarily mean that many girls change in grades or distribution of computer viruses transferred by disclosure of.


	2. 2

Sarah Beal of the information belonging to whom they should immediately contact with clinics throughout history along with melted chocolate cake and any attachments for viruses by the Member of staff team are available to purchase multiple crimes against the intended solely on grandma last chapter. Have fun activities Costa Foundation for all girls a charitable company No subject matter what tools in this transmission then destroy our Queen Elizabeth Butcher. Sexy Ben Bailey Smith as above and your driving licence number or overseas phone number of three carols and any view that we can light some point of computer viruses transferred the use of health insurance quotes ducky mother was real estate agents to whom they need Mummy Louise Laver Joint venture between Leytonstone and Epping. Virgin Media brings together with data are confidential information belonging to be unlawful sexual assault on grandma and grandpa asap as their friendly pleasant staff team members are advised to check this footnote confirms that we have received this email transmission unless you can save others in this e-mail message to remove imperfections in error please notify me to buy you tickets to the galaxy and stuff like them in.


End file.
